Field
Implementations of the present disclosure generally relate to apparatuses for processing substrates, such as semiconductor substrates. More particularly, to temperature control of processing chambers for semiconductor substrates.
Description of the Related Art
In the processing of substrates in a processing chamber, a substrate is placed on a substrate support in a processing chamber while suitable process conditions are maintained in the processing chamber to deposit, etch, form layers on, or otherwise treat surfaces of the substrate. The substrate may be processed in a processing chamber using a high temperature plasma processing environment. One process condition that is important for key properties of the substrate during processing is a substrate temperature. The substrate temperature is the temperature of the substrate being processed in the processing chamber. The substrate temperature needs to be maintained at a target substrate temperature to achieve high tolerances for the substrate being fabricated.
As feature sizes for substrates are reduced and temperatures in the processing chambers increase, there is an increased need to maintain the substrate temperature of the substrate being processed at the target substrate temperature. The processing of the substrates is highly sensitive to temperature fluctuations during processing and controlling the substrate temperature of the substrate is necessary to achieve high tolerances for the substrates being processed.
The substrate support in the processing chamber may include a heater apparatus for heating the processing volume of the processing chamber and the substrate supported by the substrate support. The heater apparatus has a heater temperature setpoint that determines the heat output of the heater apparatus. The heater apparatus is controlled to have a selected heater temperature setpoint to maintain the substrate temperature at a target substrate temperature.
There is a need for methods and apparatus for controlling the substrate temperature during processing.